Edgar J. C. Ashenbert
'Edgar JC Ashenbert AZ elsődleges férfi AZ anime és manga sorozat Hakushaku a Yousei '. Character History :Edgar is a flirtatious man in his early twenties with very distinctive ash mauve eyes. When he was young his parents were both murdered and he himself was thought to be dead. As a result, he was shipped to America as a white slave. He was subsequently framed as a mass murderer and forced to flee from America for his alleged crimes. Stripped of his honorable name, Edgar embarks on a journey to find the famed Sword of Merrow. By obtaining the sword, Edgar hopes to assert himself as the "Earl of the Blue Knights" thus acquiring a respectable title and gaining a fabricated sense of honor. In his quest to find the Sword of the Merrow, Edgar captures Lydia Carlton, believing her eyes to be the key to finding the legendary sword. He gradually falls in love with Lydia, and is frustrated and confused that she continually avoids his advances. He openly shows his love for her, in ways which Lydia often feel are embarrassing. He tells her it makes him uneasy to see her communicate with other men so easily and is unnerved by her friendship with Paul. :Edgar was actually heir to a dukedom (the highest rank in the British peerage), under the name Sylvanhord, before his family was murdered. He was then captured by an organization headed by a mysterious figure known only as the Prince. There, he was groomed to be the Prince's successor, learning all the knowledge that the Prince possessed, including how to ruthlessly make use of the people around him. Later, he managed to successfully flee the organization, taking Ermine and Raven with him, among other supporters. However, on more than one occasion, Edgar has wondered whether he is becoming more like the Prince by making use of the techniques taught him by the Prince in his quest for survival after his escape. :Later, it is revealed that the Prince murdered his parents to capture Edgar, believing him to be the most suitable successor to the Prince's name. This is because Edgar was of both royal blood, and blood related to the Prince, and would hence easily absorb the Prince's memories. This is quite literal, in that the Prince was actually a title carried by several generations of Princes. Each generation would groom a new successor by breaking the Prince-to-be's own self-consciousness and forcing him to learn the original prince's knowledge, mannerisms, behavior, etc. to the point that when the Prince transfers the memories from the entire lineage of Princes into the Prince-to-be, the new Prince accepts the memories so naturally that he believes himself to actually be the Prince. :Edgar was also trained as such, but he retained his own personality and will, and was not broken when he fled the organization. After meeting Lydia, as well, he begins to recall his kinder side that had been pushed under in his desperate bid to escape, and becomes increasingly less "Prince-like". He maintains, though, that he cannot fully let go of the knowledge he learned by the Prince's side, because they are weapons that he needs in order to protect his loved ones. :Later, in order to save Lydia, he steals the Freya (a red gem created by a powerful wyrm, that is able to absorb and transfer memories) containing Prince's memories. In doing so, he absorbs the memories and effectively becomes the Prince. However, Edgar still retains his original personality, although he is also shown to be deeply uneasy about how long he could keep his own will. :He quickly maneuvers events such that Lydia becomes his fiancee. He does, however, maintain relations with other paramours for some time even after claiming engagement to Lydia, which makes her ever more distrustful of his advances. Later, he decides to be truly faithful to Lydia alone. :It is shown that as time progresses, he falls deeper in love with her; in the beginning of their partnership, he treats Lydia as a pawn (he uses her as bait without her consent to lure his enemy out into the open, although notably he also attempts to protect her by ordering Raven to trail her). At the time, Lydia mused that she's in an extremely ambiguous position, in that she is enough of an outsider that Edgar treats her as a pawn, but enough of a comrade that Edgar feels an obligation to protect her. :However, later, Edgar becomes uncertain of the wisdom of involving her in the battle between the Prince and himself, as he cannot guarantee her safety. It comes to the point that he continuously contradicts himself by wanting to keep Lydia with him, but also wanting to keep her safe by pushing her far away from himself. (There is some indication that he was tempted to have an affair with Ermine - as that would be something Lydia would definitely never forgive him for - just so Lydia would grow to hate him and leave his side.) :He is severely possessive, and it has been noted by Lydia that he "cannot tolerate anything that belongs to him being taken away by another". This possessiveness extends to Lydia also; Edgar has been known to become jealous of many men who appear interested in Lydia, or whom Lydia are friendly with. On one occasion, when Raven accidentally saw Lydia dressed in a revealing Arabic costume, Edgar commands him to forget what he saw. :Initially, his driving goal was revenge on the Prince for murdering his family, no matter the sacrifice. In order to achieve this goal, he cares little for his own life. After the Ashenbert family's banshee saved him at the cost of her own life and entrusted the key to the land of Ibrazel to him, however, he tells Lydia that his thinking has changed, and now he understands that as the current Blue Knight Earl, even if he does not possess the ability to see fairies, he will persevere and find a way to defeat the Prince as the duty that comes with his title. He also tells her that he will no longer treat the preservation of his own life as cavalierly as he did before. Appearance Edgar is a handsome, young man in his early twenties with very distinctive ash mauve eyes and blonde hair. He wears a white cloth with raised collar tied in a blue ribbon underneath a black coat. His pants are also black in colour with matching-coloured shoes. His hands are also covered with white gloves. Personality Edgar's appearance is likely to be indicative of his personality--a flirtatious yet attractive, youthful man. However, when he asserted himself as the "Earl of the Blue Knights", he has gained a false sense of honor. He is also unnerved by Lydia's friendship with Paul, and makes it uneasy for him when she communicates to other men. Navigation Category:Characters